el azul que ilumina
by hsjej
Summary: Rin y Yukio este año van a estudiar a la escuela de Mato. Rin se enamora de black rock shooter despues se entera que es mato pero no solo es eso es un triangulo amoroso mato quiere a rin, rin a black y yukio a mato ahi no termina este problema por haberse tardado en descubrir quien es black envian a shura y shiemi para ayudarles ¿podran detener esto antes de que alguien salga heri
1. Capítulo 1

hola aquí les traigo un fan fic soy nueva así que me puedo equivocar.

un dia como cualquiera mato caminaba con Yuu y Yomi a la escuela.

-mato me acabo de enterar que en la escuela entro un chico nuevo-dijo Yuu

-si yo también me entre al parecer fue transferido de la academia verdadera cruz-dijo Yomi

-a si que un exorcista no?-dijo mato preguntado se como seria

este ciclo Rin y Yukio iban a estudiar en la misma escuela que mato

-espero que te portes bien-dijo Yukio entre risas

-acaso eres mi madre-dijo Rin respondiendo muy enojada -aparte somo los dos-dijo entre dientes

Ya en la escuela la maestra de la clase los presenta.

-hola alumnos les presento a Yukio y Rin Okumura ellos vienen de la academia de la verdadera cruz- dijo la maestra riéndose

mato sube la mirada y ve a Rin, se la queda viendo fijamente en ese momento Yukio voltea a ver a mato

-nee-san mira esa chica se te queda viendo-dijo Yukio entre risas

Rin voltea y ve a Mato los dos se sonrojaron.

muy bien espero que les aya gustado no soy muy buena escribiendo comenten que les parecio y si la sigo


	2. Chapter 2

perdon se que me e retrasado pero no hallaba forma de poner el 2 epi pero aki esta espero que les guste.

ya en el recreo Rin y Yukio se sentaron en unas de las bancas que se ayeaban en el patio un grupo de chicas se le acercaron, yuu ve al grupito.

-oigan chicas hay que ver a los nuevos-dijo yuu

-claro-dijo Yomi viendo a mato la que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-estas bien?- pregunta yomi.

-que no ves está pensando en el chico de cabello de color azul-dijo yuu burlándose pero mato no hacía caso.

-tierra llamando a mato- le dice yuu y empieza a agitarle la mano en su cara

-ah perdón ¿Qué?- por fin mato reacciona.

-te decía yuu que si saludábamos a los nuevos-dijo yomi en un tono sutil

-ah si-responde mato

-hola me llamo yuu kotari mucho gusto- les dice dándoles la mano

-mucho gusto yuu mi nombre es yukio okumura y él es mi hermano rin- le dice respondiéndole el saludo.

-y ¿ustedes cómo se llaman?-dice rin dirigiéndose a mato y yomi.

-ah mi nombre en yomi takanashi- dice yomi mientras le da unos golpes a mato para que dijera su nombre.

-eh-dice mato viendo a sus amigas.

-ah mi nombre es mato kuroi-dice mirando al suelo

-oigan y si después de clases le enseñamos el lugar-dice yuu animada

-claro-responde yukio con una sonrisita.

Después de la escuela yukio y rin iban caminado hacia su nueva casa.

-ay espera rin se me olvido algo en la escuela-dijo yukio y rin mueve la cabeza diciendo que sí, cuando se fue yukio algo extraño paso a lo lejos se veía gente corriendo y un criatura de 25mts hacia ellos y a una chava de cabello color azul combatiéndolo él no pensó dos veces saco su espada y empezó a combatirla.

-me llamo rin-le dice a la misteriosa chica.

-yo black rock shooter- le responde


	3. Chapter 3

les traigo el 3 epi voy a procurar poner capitulos por semana pero hoy les traigo 2 este y el anterior dijanme si les gusta como va la historia.

Yukio iba regresando de las escuela cuando se percató de su hermano y del ya que traían las llamas puestas también vio a la chava y no dudo ni un segundo en sacar sus pistolas y empezar a disparar hacia la y yomi corrían hacia yukio se percataron de cómo eran y se asustaron un poco yukio miro hacia tras viendo a yuu y yomi.

-nee-san, basta- grita yukio y este para serrando su espada y la criatura corrió al igual que black.

-qué son?- pregunta yuu, rin y yukio se voltean a ver.

-diles hermano-dijo rin

-muy bien les diré si prometen que no le dicen nadie- dijo yukio preocupado, las dos asintieron.

-somos demonio nacidos de una humana y nuestro padre es satán mi hermano es el mayor por lo tanto tiene más poder que yo pero yo soy exorcista y mi hermano todavía no-

-so- o- on demonios-dijo yuu

-eres exorcista-dijo yomi confundida

-si-responde yukio arreglándose los lentes y en tono medio frio.

-bueno no estan extraño creo pero por que estan aqui?-

-mira nos informaron que aqui hay una chica de cabello corto color azul y que con un arma con bate montruos nuestro director mephisto pheles nos eligio a nosotros hijos de demonio para averiguar quien es, pero al parecer desaparece despues de convatir-dice yukio

-si es cierto se llama black rock shooter- responde mato la cual no estaba entonces

-bonito nombre y guapa la chica-dice rin con una sonrisa picara los 4 voltean a verlo.

-bueno pero prometan que no lo diran- dijo yukio

-claro-dijeron las 3 al unisono

-ok bueno adonde comeremos-dijo rin provocando la risa de las 3

-ay un restaurante con una comida deliciosa serca-responde yuu

los 3 exepto rin y mato se adelantan rin se queda pensando en black la chica que le robo el corazon y mato se le queda viendo pensando si podra rin algun dia fijarse en ella rin voltea a verla

-bueno creo que tenemos que correr detras de ellos-dice rin con una sonrisa

-si-responde mato, rin la agarra de la mano y empieza a correr al igual que ella.

aqui esta el 3 epi espero que les aya gustado el viernes les traigo el 4 comenten


	4. Chapter 4

hola se que me como un buen de letras pero ahora voy a poner la historia algo diferente ahora lo que narran son rin, mato, black y yukio obi loa que mas van a narrar son mato y rin empesamos rin

ash pero por que estamos aqui estoy super aburrido yuu y yomi no paran de hablar con yukio y la unica chica que no esta hablando con el es mato y parece perdida en sus pensamientos pero porque no puedo volver a ver a black ah me encanta quisiese que ella me viera como yo la veo...

-nee-san-dice yukio despertandome de mis hermosos pensamientos

-eh-respondo

-oye rin enque piensas?-dice yuu

-no en nada-

-aja seguro piensas en...¿como se llamaba?-dice yuu

-black rock shooter-responde yomi

-eh no deveras no-dije

-no sabes mentir-dice mato entre unas risas melodiosas

-jajaja-contesto sarcasticamente

-ok fue un gusto en conocerlas pero rin y yo tenemos que retirarnos a desempacar-dice yukio

hasta aqui termina la narracion de rin seguimos con la de mato

-oye mato enserio te gusta rin?- me pregunta yuu,ellas dos ya sabian que yo era black y saben disimular bien , pero en verdad sera que a rin le guste blak y no yo el me gusta pero sin le dijo siento que me va a decir

-oye reponde- dice yuu

-ah bueno esque ... si-dije en voz baja

-oye pero al parecer el quiere a black que vas a hacer se lo vas a dercir-dijo yomi

-pues nose-dije

-mmm y si hacemos que rin se enamore de ti y no de black-dice yomi

-yo lo dudo blavk se parece a rin empezando por el azul que ella tiene en el ojo y que a el le rodea el cuerpo...-dije

-pero le pasa lo mismo a yukio no-dijo yuu

-pues si pero si comparamos a los dos...-dije

-a ti el que te gusta es rin y punto...-dijo yuu

-pero yukio tampoco esta tan mal-dijo yomi, yuu y yo nos le quedomos biendo ya en mi casa decidio acostarme y ver si tenia mensajes...

-wow-dije sorprendida

-un mensaje de...rin-dije en voz baja a mi misma y senti como me ponia roja

aqui les dejo y si les gusto que narraran mato rin dejan en los comentario y tambien si continuo

por que si no lo ponen para ya parar


	5. Chapter 5

hola aqui esta el 5 capitulo oigan creo que hare otro fanfic pero alguno de ustedes sabe como hacer un multicrossover aqui bueno inicio la historia

narra mato

-un mansaje de...rin-dije en voz baja a mi misma y senti como me ponia roja...¡¿pero que?! de donde saco mi numero? yo no recuerdo darselo el medio es suyo pero yo no a el, tengo tambien el de su hermano del si me acuerdo haberselo dado pero no a rin

-como rayos sabes mi numero-le escribo y se lo envio, enseguida resivo su respuesta.

-me lodio yuu no te dijo?-cuando lei medieron ganas de llamarle a yuu y preguntarle por que se lo dio?

-no pero que pasa?-le respondo

-queria saber si sabes mas sobre black-cuando lei este me dije a mi misma plan con maña pero aun asi le respondi

-mira ella tiene como nuestra edad lo verdad solo sale cuando hay demonios o monstruos-le envie

-gracias por el dato ya se que hacer-y asi fue como nuestra conversacion se termino

narra yukio

ay nee-san no se si a de recordar por que estamos aqui pero seguro no es para enamorarse de black, ahorita que recorde a black se me vino a la cabeza mato, se parecen mucho.

-ti-ti-ti-suena algo

-nee-san contesta tu celular seguro es un mensaje de quien sabe quien-dije

-de mato pero no es el mio-el nombre de mato me hiso volver a recordarla...espera si no es el de el es el mio! lo busco y contesto

-aqui okumura-

-hola cuatro ojos-eh?

-shura que quieres?-

-nada pero te hablo por el informe de hoy...que ya la atraparon-

-no, se va cuando derrota a el monstruo-

-mmm ya veo...tienes encuenta que si no la atrapan para la proxima semana shiemi y yo vamos-

-shi...emi-san?-

-si no escuchas cara de mono...bye-eh? eso era una amenaza?nose pero le hablo a mato.

-si?-me contesta por alguna rason nose que respinderle rin se me queda biendo y me arrebato el telefono sacandome de mi transe

-hola?-dijo

-nee-san-le grito y le quito el celular

-perdon-

-eh yukio?-

-si-

-hola en que te puedo ayudar?-me quede callado hasta hayar las palabras

-mmm queria saber se comíamos algo mas al rato...-dije e ise una pausa

-eto es... una ...ci...ta-me responde

-eh?no, solo quiero hacerte preguntas sobre black-dije y senti como me sonrojaba en eso rin voltea y se rie de mi

-ah...si...a que hora?-

-mmm a les 7 te parece?-

-si-me contesta y me despido

-una cita yukio?-me dice mi hermano

-no-

-entoces por que estas rojo?- eh todavia seguia asi?

-no lose-le dijo en tono frio

-solo voy a hablar con mato de black-

-con mato eh?-

-si-

no crees que shiemi se pondra celosa-cuando menciono a shiemi me quede sin habla despues de recuperarme conteste

-ella no me quiere-

-claro que si ni con lentes te das cuenta que se muere por ti-

-no es cierto-despues de eso rin me tiro los lentes rompiendolos, me le quedo viendo con odio

-de que te quejas tienes un buen de repuestos-

-aqui no-y era de verdad no trage ningun respuesto exepto mis lentes de contactos. despues de esto me fui a bañar y a cambiarme de ropa me los puse al salir estaba rin con su celular y me empezo a tomar fotos

-nee-san!-

-que? es la primera vez que no te veo con uniforme ni lentes...bueno al mismo tiempo...talvez no se vuelva a rrepetir-

-se la mandare a shiemi-san y a shura-continuo... espera que!? a shiemi y a shura

-no!-

-ni modo ya se las envie-

narrador normal

en la academia vera cruz shiemi y shura resiben un mensaje de rin

-eh?-dice shura

-ah es yuki-chan se ve tan tierno-dice shiemi

-ja se ve muy bien sin esa cara de mono y sin sus cuatro ojos-dice shura y en sus pensamientos piensa que esta guapo

bueno aqui esta el 5 como veran ya hay otra descripcion espero que les haya gustado sigan leyendolo :)


	6. Chapter 6

hola a todos como han estado oigan se que no e puesto muchos capitulos es que me intretenido leyendo dos fanfics y ahora entiendo que se siente que no pongan capitulos de un fanfic que te gusta :( asi que ya basta de bla bla bla y comencemos

narra mato

par que me quedra yukio no entiendo pero si me pregunta cosas sobre black no podre responderle mucho, me incomoda hablar sobre ella y pues hubiera preferido que rin hubiese venido, ya que no quiero parecer mala amiga por que creo que yomi se siente atraida por el pero bueno que mas puedo hacer.

veo a yukio aproximándose vestía unos jeans y una camisa bonita lo veo y me percato de que no trae lente...espera QUE! guau se ve mas guapo sin ellos, agarra una silla y se sienta en ella quedando enfrente mio

-hola-me saluda con una sonrisa

-hola-le respondo

-y bien de que me querias hablar-dije

-asi lo siento de black-fuck* tenia que ser eso

-ah mmm ok pero con una condicion-dije

-cual?-

-me consigues una cita con rin-

-una cita?-dijo... ESPERA QUE HABIA DICHO AY NO YA LA REGE OJALA EL SUELO ME TRAGASE TRAGAME TRAGAME

-NO NO-dije moviendo la cabeza

-no te preocupes te la consigo-

-eh no era broma-dije con mis mejillas mas rojas que un tomate

-ah ok... bueno oye dime cuando a parece?-pregunto

-pues por lo general aparece cuando hay monstros y demonio y luego desaparece sin dejar rastro-

-la has visto?-

-no jamas pero te puedo decir algo es pocible que cuando se siente segura talvez dija una que otra palabra-

-mmm y que mas dime-

-pues es mas alta que yo, viste un short y un top** y le sale una llama azul de un ojo-

-ok bueno gracias-

-es eso todo lo que nesesitas?- pregunte por que me extrañaba que preguntara tan poco

-si es lo nesesario-dijo levantandose de la silla y retirandose me quede ahi con cara de WTF ***en eso se siente como si temblase la tierra volteo y al ver un monstro grito y todos se asustan y salen corriendo al igual que yo pero al or mi estruendose grito ago que la mirada de yukio se vuelva hacia mi en eso siento algo extraño asi que corro lejos de el pero me sigue ya en un cayegon lo pierdo y me combierto en black

narra black

ay me choca rebelarme en el mundo real pero que masda salgo del callegon y veo a un chavo alto con unas pistolas disparando le al monstro en eson de la nada un chavo de cabello color azul con llamas del mismo color bañandolo y una cola saliendo de su espalda baja luchaba como podia con su katana...

-yo ati te conosco-digo para mi misma y reacciono era el mismo chico de hace apenas dos dias asi que salgo y empieso a ayudarle como pude

-nee-san mira-grita el chavo con las pistola haciendo que el peliazul volteara a verme

-TU- dice desgarrando al monstro y viendome estaba en shock no sabia que hacersi correr o quedarme acto seguido se aproximo y me abrazo senti como sus lamas me abrazaban en un calor intenso ese chico sabia quien soy pero yo no sabia quien era el

-nee-san-dijo el otro chavo haciendo que volviera a la realidad y me aparte de el y lo unico que dije fue

-OYE QUE TE PASO-dije

-eh lo siento mucho pero es que tu... tu...-dijo rascandose la cabeza y sonrojandose

-YO QUE?-dije ta enojada por el acto de este chavo

narra rin

que habia echo la habia cagado con ella pero nesesito decirle que ella me atrae

-tu... me...-dije viendo como la chica y mi hermano se me quedaban viendo (la mirada de black era de WTF y la de yukio de ya apurate) en eso siento una fuerte patada en la espalda haciendo que me cayera ensima de ella

-ay deveras que no sabes hacer algo bien cuatro ojos-tenia que ser shura pero que rayos hacia aqui... espera estaba encima de black, me levante lo mas rapido posible y le pedi disculpas

-que quieres shura- ese fue yukio

-hola señorita black- dijo shura ignorando a mi hermano y dirijiendose a black

-hola-dijo

-y adios-continuo corriendo de ahi dejandome con la boca abierta y lo unico que se me ocurrio fue correr tras ella dejando a todoas con cara de WTF pero no me importo corri lo mas que pude alejando me de los demas y pude al cansarla ya que paro para respirar y antes de que pudiera frenar me cai de nuevo sobre ella

hola dijanme les esta gustando y pues tambien les queria preguntar si con quien quiere que se qude rin con black o con mato a si tambien a qui estan los significados de algunas palabras

*top en mi pais (mexico) es la parte de arriba se podria decir de un bikini

**fuck es una groceria en ingles

***WTF son las siglas de what yhe fucke yo la ultilizo para una expresion ya sea fasial o verbal


	7. Chapter 7

hola, si si ya tiene que no he subido esque acabo de terminar una novela en wattpad y estoy emocionada por que sacaron nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic favorito :3 bueeeno comenzamos

narra rin

ahora estoy encima de black...espera encima de ella

-hey, tu el que esta encima de mi, se para-dijo y lo hice, la ayude a pararse

-l-lo siento-dije

-no interesa-

-di me que es lo que se te ofrece-dijo

-e-este y-yo-dije mas rojo que un tomate, y black solo se me quedaba viendo

-tu me gustas-dije y su cara le cambio, esta empezo a cambiar de repente y se convertio en una chica comun...no espera esta era mato

-m-mato-dije sorprendido

-si-dijo

-lo siento black no existe en este mundo-dijo

-que, pero, tu...ella-

-lo siento-dijo y se fue corriendo de ahi, yo solo me quede estupefacto, ella era black como fue que no lo note antes pero ahora que hago, si la persona que amo no es a la que le correspondo, mi mundo ahora esta revuelto en todo esto y lo odio por que no me quede alla donde estaba a salvo

cuando volvimos a clases, mato no se encontraba asi que decidi ir a preguntarle a sus amigas las cuales me dijeron que no sabian, asi que decidi preguntarles a donde vive pero dejeron que no me lo iban a decir, era mision imposble encontrarla la busque para pedirle perdon para decirle que... que pues la amo bueno al menos eso creo...

se que no esta tambien ensamblado pero este fic solo contiene 10 capitulos haci que espero que los disfruten


End file.
